The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector used for receiving an electrical card and electrically connecting the card to an electrical device to transmit electrical signals.
With the development of the computer industry and particularly notebook computers, electronic components having smaller volumes and higher capabilities are required. However, some components can not be mounted into notebook computers because of the mini-volume and reduced weight required. Card connectors have been adapted to remedy the shortfall. The cards used generally have a relatively large number of terminals to provide enough signal paths for transmitting a great number of signals quickly. However, a relatively large retention force exists between a mated card and the terminals of the card connector, so it-is often difficult to eject the card. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ejection mechanism to facilitate ejection of a card from a card connector. Conventional ejection mechanisms for card connectors are very complicated, as described in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83215629, 84112148 and 86205493. As shown in FIG. 6, a prior art ejection mechanism comprises at least a fixed plate 51, an ejection plate 52, an actuator 53 and a push rod 54. The fixed plate 51 is firmly fixed to both sides of a connector housing 6. The ejection plate 52 is received within the card receiving passageway, an engaging slot 521 being located at a middle of the ejection plate 52, and ejection tabs 522 being formed at opposite ends of the ejection plate 52. The actuator 53 firmly interconnects with the fixed plate 51 at a pivot 533, and the actuator 53 rotates about the pivot 533. A tag 531 projects from one end of the actuator 53 for locking the engaging slot 521 of the ejection plate 52, the other end of the actuator 53 has an engaging tongue 532 for engaging with the locking slot 541 in a distal end of the push rod 54. An opposite end of the push rod 54 provides a "finger shelf" on which to push when actuating the ejector 5. When a force is applied to the push rod 54, the actuator 53 is rotated by the force being transmitted from the locking slot 541 to the engaging tongue 532 of the actuator 53. Since the actuator 53 rotates about the pivot 533, the tag 531 at the other end of the actuator 53 moves in a direction opposite to that of the engaging tongue 532. Since the tag 531 engages with the engaging slot 521 in the ejection plate 52, the ejection plate 52 is moved in the direction of extraction, ejecting the card. However, the conventional ejection mechanism is too complex and difficult to assemble, so its cost is relatively high. In addition, because of its complicated design, improper connection of one component can cause poor actuating capability. Additionally, some parts for conventional card connectors need to be machined (pivots for instance), thereby increasing the cost.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.